


The Best Policy

by ArtemisRae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pre-The Lost Hero, before things went to shit again, post Last Olympian, set during that short time when Percy and Annabeth got to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't tell her because he promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Policy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days on LJ, prompt: "Won’t you let this body your burdens share?"

It’s at fall break when Annabeth first says something to him, looking up at him from her history notes after a particularly unkind comment about her study habits. He’d meant it as a half-hearted complaint about her having the nerve to pay attention to her homework when he’s there and ready to make out, especially when they don’t see each other all the time since the school year started, but it had come out sharper than he’d intended, more annoyed than playful.

Percy immediately winces, waiting for the inevitable retort and argument, but instead of fighting Annabeth raises an eyebrow and looks up at him curiously. “Are you sleeping okay Percy?”

He sits down heavily beside her on the bed she’s turned into a desk. “Why do you ask?”

Annabeth bites her lip. “You’ve been kind of crabby lately,” she admits, and then she reaches out and puts a hand on his cheek, her skin cool against his, thumb stroking his cheekbone. “And you’ve got circles under your eyes. We’ve been on enough quests together, haven’t we? I can tell you’re tired.”

Percy almost tells her then. Tells her about the dreams where he’s soaking wet and trembling, his skin scrubbed raw and scalded, scrabbling on a shore because his legs can barely support his weight. It’s similar to his dip in Styx, but instead of Annabeth pulling him out of the water he’s alone and looking for any sign of her.

He almost tells her about the dreams then. It’s on the tip of his tongue – and then Annabeth’s hand shifts against his skin and he remembers why he hasn’t yet. He hasn’t because even though it’s a demigod dream and his demigod dreams have bad habits of becoming real life situations, he knows Annabeth will focus on the part where he’s missing, and not the part where he’s looking for _her_. He hasn’t because it’ll scare her, and he’s promised her something permanent.

He’ll face it when it comes. He reaches up and takes Annabeth’s hand in both of his and kisses her fingertips gently. “I think it’s school,” he says quietly. “I hate geometry.”

Annabeth gives him a wry smile. “I wish you would have told me sooner,” she scolds tenderly. “I can help you with that.”


End file.
